lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Abby (The GameTime Movie)
Abigail "Abby" Hartfield is a main character of The GameTime Movie and the protagonist of Game Masters. Background The GameTime Movie Abby is a professional gamer and a thief in a unknown fantasy video game. When meeting GameTime and his friends, she agrees to help him on his quest to stop a great evil. Sly Guy NEXT Abby works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the customer service operator. She usually is forced to help out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * Game Masters * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Crewmas (Non-speaking role) ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** A Pirate's Life ** The Piranha Plant Revolution ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Holden Tales ** Ghostly Hour ** The Game Masters' Very Own Episode Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Back in Fricksy Business ** El Diablo ** Wikiapocalypse Personality/Traits * Abby is mature, no-nonsense, free-spirited, and brave. * Abby loves to play video games as she is very competitive. * Abby is a very skilled thief who has a variety of weapons and potions. * Abby is usually uptight in situations. Powers/Abilities * It is shown that Abby knows how to various weapons such as swords and bows (Thief's Bow). * Abby is very skilled at video games. * Abby is experienced in combat. * Abby keeps various potions and spells with her at all times such as invisibility and phantom transformation potions. * Abby stated that she knows how to play the electric guitar in the Sly Guy NEXT episode, "Lords of Rock". Weapons * Bow: Thief's Bow * Backpack: Thief's Backpack (Contains potions and weapons) Physical Appearance * Abby has blue hair with some points pink. One half of her hair is shaved off. In her thief outfit, Abby uses a mask which covers her nose and mouth and a hood to cover her face. Her dark blue suit contains a scarf, cape, and a case to secure her bow and arrows. She also wears gloves which reveals her fingers, a stash, pants with several pockets and boots. In her formal outfit, she wears a red bandana, a brown jacket with many tears and a stuck on peppermint. Her jacket has orange sleeves and her arms are revealed to have tattoos consisting of a dragon and scissors with a dotted line. Her shirt consists of a skull over a green splat of goo. She wears a light blue belt, black pants with dark red stripes and light blue shoes. Merits * Saved her friends from the Golden Crab Tribe. ("A Pirate's Life") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Customer Service) * Game Masters (Game Master) * Fantasy Game (Thief) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Game Masters Wiki (in GameTime’s body, Editor and rollback) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Abby has committed the following crimes throughout the series. * Arson: Abby and Professor Magnesium's actions as cops led to a gas station on fire and blown up in "Cop Academy". * Assault: Abby fought Rocksan and her gang in "A Pirate's Life" and Fight Bot in "Fight Bot". She got in a fight with Violet in "Camp Downfall". It doesn't really count as it isn't a crime. Abby kicked Hitstrike in "Vexxtronian". Abby is shown fighting ninjas in the Sly Guy NEXT Season 2 trailer. * Attempted Murder: She tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, she was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Attempted Theft: Abby almost stole the gold in Golden Crab Island before deciding not to in order to save her friends in "A Pirate's Life". She was close to stealing a golden crown in Holden but decided to escape due to kingdom guards arriving in a flashback in the same episode. * Breaking and Entering: Abby, ChibiTime, and Crowley broke into GameTime and Fricksy's apartment in different scenes in "GameTime of the Dead". * Murder: She killed a few zombies using her bow and arrows in "GameTime of the Dead". * Sedition: Abby joined Princess Bad Piranha Plant’s rebellion against Bowser in “The Piranha Plant Revolution”. * Theft: Abby is notable for being a thief. She has stolen numerous amounts of items including Captain Crystalbeard's pirate ship from the Internet Museum of History and a magical crystal ball with Crowley in "A Pirate's Life" and a carbon rod at a nuclear power plant in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". Relationships Friends RealGameTime Fricksy Business Officer Lawson Spot Violet Professor Magnesium ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically RealGameTime and Spot for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Archers Category:Blue Hair Category:Gamer Category:Gamers Category:Blue Clothes Category:Capes Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:Game Masters Category:Game Masters Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Killers